Vanilla Shake
by Tsuudere
Summary: Apapun itu, jika ada yang mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko dari Akashi, maka Akashi akan menyingkirkannya. Termasuk vanilla shake.


**Vanilla Shake**

 **by Tsuudere**

 **Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary :** **Apapun itu, jika ada yang mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko dari Akashi, maka Akashi akan menyingkirkannya. Termasuk vanilla shake.**

 **WARNING. yaoi. abal. gaje. typo. OOC, mungkin. EYD amburegul. lime. dan warning-warning lainnya.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Akashi menatap tidak suka pada Kuroko—tepatnya pada segelas kertas minuman dingin di tangan Kuroko.

Pemuda yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya itu asik menyeruput minuman kesukaannya dan tidak memperdulikan sosok _crimson_ di hadapannya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Akashi ingin sekali melempar segelas minuman itu ke laut.

Ia sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Kuroko yang seolah menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Tetsuya."

"..."

"Tetsuya."

"..."

"Tetsuya."

"..."

Akashi benar-benar tak tahan. Ia mengambil gelas kertas berukuran sedang itu secara paksa dari tangan Kuroko hingga membuat Kuroko terperanjat kaget.

"Akashi-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan vanilla shake-ku," protes Kuroko.

"Tidak akan kukembalikan," balas Akashi tajam. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Kau terlalu asik dengan minuman ini hingga melupakanku."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Akashi ingin menggaruk tembok. "Eh? Kapan Akashi-kun memanggilku?"

Akashi mengacak rambutnya sendiri kasar. "Kau benar-benar tidak mendengar panggilanku?"

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu menggeleng dengan polosnya. Akashi menghela napas. Bahan apa sih, yang ada di dalam vanilla shake kesukaan kekasihnya itu hingga membuatnya kecanduan dan tidak memedulikan sekitarnya?

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Ng? Apa itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Antara aku dan vanilla shake, mana yang kau pilih?"

Kuroko memasang pose berpikir, bingung harus memilih yang mana. Ia mencintai Akashi, namun ia tidak bisa jika sehari saja tidak meminum vanilla shake. "Aku tidak bisa memilih."

"Kau harus memilih salah satu, Tetsuya," tegas Akashi. "Ayo cepat tentukan pilihanmu. Aku, atau vanilla shake?"

Otak pemuda _baby blue_ itu seperti diperas. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memilih.

Kuroko melirik takut-takut ke arah Akashi. Sang Emperor masih menatapnya tajam.

Uh, Kuroko benar-benar takut. Akashi bertingkah tak seperti biasanya. Ia tahu benar bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang yang sangat kejam dan menakutkan. Tapi entah kenapa, tatapannya kali ini lebih menakutkan daripada biasanya.

"Um, Akashi-kun, kenapa kau—"

"Aku, atau vanilla shake?"

Kuroko bungkam.

Jika seperti ini, yang bisa Kuroko lakukan hanyalah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Baiklah, a-aku memilih Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan takut-takut.

Akashi menyeringai tipis—sangat tipis. "Kalau begitu, karena kau memilihku, kau tidak boleh meminum vanilla shake. Untuk selamanya."

Kuroko mendelik.

Apa katanya?

"T-tunggu," ucap Kuroko. "Kenapa begitu, Akashi-kun?"

"Kenapa?" Akashi mengulang pertanyaan Kuroko. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku cemburu pada vanilla shake-mu."

Hening.

Eh?

Akashi cemburu?

Pada vanilla shake?

Kuroko tidak salah dengar kan?

"Kau cemburu pada segelas vanilla shake? Kenapa? Itu terdengar aneh sekali, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya itu milikku. Tidak boleh ada yang mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku, sekecil apapun itu. Termasuk vanilla shake. Jika ada yang mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku, aku akan menyingkirkannya," ucap Akashi. "Dan aku akan menghukummu karena telah berani mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku."

Kuroko langsung bergidik ngeri saat kekasihnya itu berkata akan menghukumnya. Ia paham betul 'hukuman' apa yang dimaksud Akashi. Ini gawat.

"A-Akashi-kun, jangan menghukumku...," lirih Kuroko.

Akashi memperlebar seringainya, kemudian mendekati kekasih tercinta di hadapannya. "Sayang sekali, Tetsuya. Aku tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku."

Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus pipi lembut Kuroko dan menatap intens kedua safir yang menatapnya takut. "Malam ini akan menyenangkan, Tetsuya," seringai Akashi semakin melebar. "Ayo kita bermain-main."

Kuroko menunduk, kemudian menatap kembali manik heterochrome Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada vanilla shake, tapi... maafkan aku," Kuroko berkata dengan suara sangat pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengalihkan pandanganku darimu, sungguh. Aku sangat mencintai Akashi-kun, dan aku juga sangat menyukai vanilla shake. Kau juga tahu kan, 'cinta' dan 'suka' itu dua hal yang berbeda?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar, mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

Tidak.

Kuroko hanya boleh mencintai dan menyukai dirinya.

Tidak boleh ada yang lain. Apapun itu.

Akashi mencium bibir lembut milik Kuroko. Memagutnya dengan kasar. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Kuroko, meminta jalan masuk menuju mulutnya. Tidak mendapat respon, Akashi menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko hingga berdarah. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk masuk saat pemuda _baby blue_ itu membuka mulutnya karena rasa sakit di bibirnya.

Kedua lidah saling beradu. Satu pihak memaksa untuk semakin masuk ke dalam, pihak lain memaksa lawannya untuk keluar. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Bunyi kecipak basah akibat ciuman panas mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu.

Kuroko mendorong bahu Akashi, mencoba melepaskan ciuman karena merasa sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Selain itu, Akashi mempererat pelukannya, tidak ingin melepaskan ciumannya. Ia masih belum puas di dalam mulut Kuroko. Tidak peduli ia akan kehabisan napas, ia ingin mencium kekasihnya lebih lama lagi.

Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko menuju sofa sambil tetap berciuman. Ia melepas ciumannya setelah selesai membaringkan tubuh mungil Kuroko. Seutas saliva terlihat saat pemuda _crimson_ itu membuat jarak. Entah itu miliknya, atau milik kekasihnya. Atau mungkin milik keduanya yang telah bercampur.

"Ah, Tetsuya...," bisik Akashi. "Kau benar-benar... memabukkan."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha tak menatap iris _ruby-gold_ itu. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kumohon... jangan hukum aku."

Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko dalam diam.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf, jadi jangan hukum aku..."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Kuroko, Akashi mencium leher mulus yang ada di hadapannya. Menjilatnya, kemudian menggigitnya pelan.

"A-Akashi-kun... kumohon... l-lepaskan...," lirih Kuroko.

Akashi masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke wajah Kuroko yang sudah sangat memerah. Tangannya menyelundup ke dalam kaus putih yang digunakan Kuroko, meraba kulit mulus di balik sana, mencari-cari tonjolan mungil di dada bidangnya.

Ia memainkan tonjolan mungil itu. Mencubit, menekan, memilinnya dengan gemas. Bibirnya tak berhenti menciumi perpotongan leher Kuroko, menggigitnya pelan sesekali, hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sana.

"Akashi-kun, k-kumohon berhentilah...," Kuroko tak henti-hentinya memohon, berharap Akashi akan menghentikan hukumannya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Tetsuya..."

Melepaskan ciumannya, Akashi membuka kaus dan celana yang digunakan Kuroko hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"...Karena hukumannya baru saja akan dimulai."

* * *

Akashi membuka matanya, kemudian terduduk sambil menguap pelan. Diliriknya pemuda _baby blue_ yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan tubuh yang hanya tertutup selimut.

 _Ah, benar juga. Semalam aku_ bermain _dengan Tetsuya hingga tengah malam._

Tangannya meraih surai lembut pemuda itu, mengusapnya pelan. "Ohayou, Tetsuya."

Pemuda _baby blue_ —yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya—itu membuka matanya pelan. "Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. "Apa bagian belakangmu masih terasa sakit?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, rasanya sangat sakit."

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Ini juga kesalahanmu telah mengabaikanku."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian bergumam pelan. "Akashi-kun seperti anak kecil saja."

"Apa kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Akashi kembali menidurkan tubuhnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh polos Kuroko. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap sebal ke arah Akashi—meskipun wajahnya tetap saja datar seperti triplek. "Kalau kau mencintaku, kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Apa itu? Aku akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaanmu, selain mengizinkanmu meminum vanilla shake itu."

 _Padahal itu yang ingin kuminta,_ batin Kuroko. "Kalau begitu tidak jadi."

Akashi terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku berubah pikiran. Kau boleh meminum vanilla shake..."

Kuroko langsung tersenyum gembira. "Benarkah?"

"...Jika itu berasal dari _milikku_."

Wajah Kuroko memerah. Ia mencubit pipi Akashi dengan sangat keras. "Dasar Akashi-kun mesum!"

* * *

 **Saya kembali setelah 1 bulan lebih menghilang tanpa kabar :**

 **Ada yang kangen sama saya? :'v /gaada /pergihush**

 **Um, yah, maaf saya belum mengapdet Hai Mantan, saya beneran kehabisan ide dan kemaren-kemaren juga dibuat sibuk sama tugas dan ujian orz**

 **Tapi, karena ujian telah berakhir dan liburan sudah tiba, jadi saya akan usahain buat apdet Hai Mantan \o/**

 **btw, hAPPY BIRTHDAY MZ JURO KESAYANGAN DEDEQ CUYA xDD**

 **SEMOGA SEMAKIN TAMPAN DAN SEMAKIN SAYANG DEDEQ CUYA EAKZ /udahwoi**

 **Fanfic ini sebenernya bukan birthday fic sih, tapi yasudahlah xd**

 **Dah ah, saya pergi dulu. Dah~**

 **20 Desember 2015**

 **tsuudere.**


End file.
